Shades of Red
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: As the final battle approaches, Inuyasha and Kagome think back on the time they've spent together, as well as their budding love… Inu/Kag
1. Poppy

**Hey there ladies and gents. Here's another Inu/Kag romance. This one doesn't have quite the same ending, however. You'll see what I mean.**

**I don't own Inuyasha; all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**All in Shades of Red**

_**Poppy**_

_Years have come and gone since that day, but the memory is still vivid in my mind. _

_I remember the feeling of Mistress Centipede's many cold arms embracing me as she pulled me down into the well's mystic depths, taking me from my home and into a time not my own. Then came the odd sensation of floating. It wasn't completely unpleasant, simply uncomfortable; to feel almost weightless was rather disconcerting. _

_Most of all... I remember the way things seemed to slow the first time I saw you. You looked so surreal, and for an instant, I was convinced that all of it was nothing but a dream. You looked so beautiful, and so sad. The silver of your hair shimmered like ice under the sun. Your face was still, yet utterly tormented, as though you were having a nightmare. Thick roots and blossoming vines crept up your legs and wound around your hips, cradling you like a mother would a babe. You seemed to be one and the same... a tragic hero and an ancient tree.  
_

_I remember staring profusely at the shaft of the arrow that protruded from your breast, thinking to myself that you looked every bit like a heartbroken young prince, swathed in poppy red robes._

_I remember meeting Kaede, and feeling a strange sense of recognition toward her, though I had never met the woman before. It was horrid, to be treated as though you were not normal... as though you were otherworldly. At first they thought me to be a monster... and then they looked upon me as though I were some sort of holy relic. _

_I remember the fear and the shock of learning where I was - of what had transpired. It was confusing, and at times it still is. How something like this could even be possible is beyond my grasp. _

_I remember the pain. I believe I may have forgotten it for an instant, however, when I noted that a small, glowing orb had just been extracted from my body. But then it came back to me. Hot, white, stabs of agony lancing through my body, snaking up from my side and burrowing into my brain. I was bleeding. In my mind, it wasn't real. Something like this was simply too bizarre to be real._

_You spoke to me, and I remember your voice well. It was rough and boyish at the same time, and it made an odd sensation pass through my body. At the time, I had no idea how to explain it. Now, I would say that the best way to describe it would be... integral. As strange as it may be... the moment you came to life before me... I felt a void that I never knew I carried become full. I felt whole. It seemed as though Fate had arranged our meeting, and on that day my purpose was made clear._

* * *

"You alright?"

She started, shaken from her reverie. Her eyes turned from the fire, up into blazing, golden depths. Blinking away the haze of old memories, she stammered, "Uh...what?"

"You look worried," he explained, folding himself into a sitting position next to her. The rough material of his fire-rat haori brushed against her arm. She shivered.

Kagome shook her head reassuringly. "Not worried, just remembering."

His keen eyes picked up the prickling of the hair on her arms, and his sensitive hearing caught the almost inaudible sound of her teeth chattering behind closed lips. Slipping off his robe, he placed it carefully over her shoulders. She turned to look at him, her eyes kind. The grateful, gentle glow they held never failed to make his cheeks burn. Becoming flustered, he muttered, "Don't need you catching a cold again."

She watched as he rose hastily and went to the small pile of logs at the other side of the clearing. He tossed a small piece onto the fire, sending a cloud of smoke and a whirl of sparks into the calm night air. Kagome noted that the fire did not need any more wood. It was, in fact, still burning very brightly, and had more than enough logs to keep it blazing for some time. A smile slid across her lips. Her poor, easily flustered hanyou.; he was so very obvious.

Their eyes met again, but he quickly turned away, his cheeks still stained with a deep blush. The young woman continued to watch him as he went about the campsite, doing unnecessary things to make himself seem busy. A giggle passed her lips, and she heard him growl.

Sighing, she pulled the fabric of his haori to her chin, pinching it shut at the front. She felt his heat, bathed in it under the thick, coarse material of his robe. His smell was on it too, and she couldn't help but to bury her nose in the collar and inhale deeply, drowning herself in the scent of pine trees and rain.

His fragrance was so wild and natural. It was one of the things she had always really enjoyed about him. The overpowering stench of cologne was never present, nor the smell of hair or skin products. It was just... him: clean and unchanging. It made her feel alive, like everything in the world was as it should be. It made her feel safe and protected - free and exuberant.

Kagome decided that that was what had made her adore him so, the fact that the smallest things about him made her feel everything so strongly. He elicited a sort of awakening in her; made her want to live and appreciate being alive. What he stood for made her remember what living was truly about.

It wasn't about money or material possessions or how people saw you... it was about being grateful. It was the simpler things in life that really mattered. The people who lived here... they had nothing. They worked until they bled and they didn't make a cent. They only did it to support themselves and their families... and they were happy. When she was here, with him, she felt that sort of simple happiness, and it felt much better than material happiness.

She took one last sniff of his robe before shimmying over to her sleeping role and hunkering down for the night. Whispering a quick goodnight to Inuyasha, who she knew was still fully awake and alert, she drifted off into slumber.

He caught her quiet words, smiling as he listened to the sound of her heartbeat slowing, signaling that she had fallen asleep.

Inuyasha watched her for some time, studying the way she breathed and the small twitch of her nose as a strand of her hair fell in her face. The light of the fire bathed her in a brilliant gleam, illuminating her serene features. She looked so peaceful.

Finally, deciding it best that he got some shut eye as well, the hanyou settled at the bottom of a tree across from her. He whispered the same words she had to him a short time ago, and watched her grin in her sleep. Her tiny hands pulled his poppy red robes closer.

**Okay, chapter one. So, a bit different, but I really like this story. It's simple and sweet, and I hope all of you feel the same way.**

**Next one will be up shortly… R&R please!**


	2. Cadmium

**Chapter two! Yes, I realize that these are short chapters, but this is a quickie. I'll have longer stories up shortly. **

**I don't own Inuyasha; all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

_**Cadmium**_

The wonders of Inuyasha's Forest were never ending, or so it seemed at times. Just when she thought she had witnessed it all, she would find something new to instill that incredible feeling of wonder in her. Their travels had led them to many strange and awe inspiring places, but Kagome figured this was one of her favorites.

The clearing was a veritable sea of color, so vast it seemed endless. Dappled with the fresh dew of morning and bathed in the brilliant light of the sun, thousands upon thousands of cadmium red lilies were blossoming. Tiny white butterflies danced happily from flower to flower, growing fat with nectar.

"It's incredible!" she exclaimed breathlessly, clasping her hands together as a dreamy expression passed over her features. Without another thought, she dashed madly into the clearing, laughing jubilantly as a swarm of butterflies swirled around her.

Inuyasha smiled at her endearing, childish nature. She was so expressive and carefree. That was probably what drew him to her more than anything else. She did not care what anyone else thought of her, nor was she afraid to speak her mind. She had no ties that bound her soul. She was a free spirit, and being around her made him happy.

He though back to his past, the time he had spent simply loathing himself for even existing. He had no friends, and the only people he had held dear had died. It made him feel insignificant. Kagome pushed any such notions away, making him feel worth while and loved.

She had taught him that there was indeed such a thing as selfless love. She poured her heart out for him, without expecting him to change or become something he was not. She did not ask for a human, nor did she think he would be better as a full blooded demon. She claimed to love him as a hanyou, and the honesty in her eyes told him she would never lie.

His grin widened as he watched her race around the field, twirling in a little circle before collapsing in a heap among the flowers. When she turned her dazzling, expressive eyes to him, he blushed and turned away, ears pinned back in embarrassment.

After several seconds he chanced a look back, finding that her eyes were now fixed on the sky. He too turned to look at the rolling clouds, thinking back to the day when he had met her..

* * *

_The first thing that filtered into my mind was the smell. Carried to me on the wind, the smell of her blood, as fresh as it had been the day I'd been sealed, wafted across my senses. My claws pricked in anticipation; a chance to gain revenge on the woman who betrayed me._

_I remember feeling that familiar aura growing nearer, until finally you burst through the dense forest with a cry of desperation, your body airborne. You came to a sliding halt just meters from the Goshinboku, sputtering indignantly and rising quickly to your knees. The scent of your fear was deliciously strong._

_"Hello, Kikyou. Playin' with bugs now, are we?"_

_I remember the look in your eyes when I spoke. I saw awe, confusion… and something different. Something more… Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew from the beginning that you couldn't be her. Though the resemblance was striking, you held an air of carefree innocence about you that Kikyou never had. You were special._

_An oddity, that's what you were… still are, actually. You hadn't met me before that day, but placed your trust in me and released the seal that had pinned me to the tree for a half century. Trusting, only one of your many virtues._

_Despite my attempts on you life and crude mannerisms, you still offered your friendship to me, and although I would never have admitted it back then, I was thankful for it. I had never had a true friend, and your gift meant the world to me. Even after I had shot you down, attempted to hurt you, and refused your kindness again and again, still you welcomed me with open arms. Determination, yet another of your wonderful assets. _

_I remember being amazed at just how brave you were, selfless and caring. You risked your life for strangers, and swore to right that which you had wronged to ensure that none suffered for it. It was foreign for a human to show such valor, and your courageousness drew me in further. Just another magnificent trait on your long list._

_That first meeting with Sesshomaru, and the confrontation in the tomb… you had shown me your soul. You feared for my safety, risked yourself to help me. You had stood before the taiyoukai with such resolve… I had never seen a mortal confront him in such a way… and live to tell about it. So strong._

_I simply couldn't hate you. Nothing in the world could make me hate you. What Kikyou had done to me was a mistake, but I now understand that our love was fickle and fleeting, a fragile love that was all too easily broken. And you were never Kikyou. _

_yet, there were several times that I would tell you just the opposite, use that reminder as a barrier to keep you from my heart. I hated hurting you, but I feared… feared that you would hurt me the same way she had. That our bond would break under the slightest pressure. _

_But then, as the years went by, I came to see that nothing would shake you. Your word was true, and your heart was pure. You would never let your love be broken. By all rights, after what I had done to you, I was surprised you continued to feel for me. I watched your heart shatter through your eyes more times than I can count, yet every time you came back with a smile, promised me your friendship and your loyalty._

_The first of your many proclamations I will never forget. On the day you took my hand by the well, and offered me all you had._

_As time passed, you and I grew closer still, our awkward allegiance transforming into an unbreakable friendship… and eventually love. And now, as I stand here and watch you dance through an ocean of cadmium blossoms, I can't believe how lucky I am. _

_You are my blessing, my miracle, and my savior. Time has shown me that you and I were meant for one another, and though I didn't see it at first, I know now that our meeting was destiny. When I look into your eyes, I see eternity…_

**So, there we go. On to chapter three!  
**

**Next one will be up shortly… R&R please!**


	3. Vermillion

**Next part is here, hoorah!**

**I don't own Inuyasha; all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**_Vermillion_**

It was approaching rapidly; all of them could sense it. Like an ominous cloud looming over the horizon, the threat of it was ever-present, and now it was simply a matter of time before the storm arrived. Soon, the battle for the future would begin.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome closer, his arms snug around her waist. His brows furrowed, and he rested his chin atop the young miko's head. She smelled of citrus, the sweet, airy aroma of her conditioner. Yet beneath it, he detected her turmoil.

She wasn't very good at hiding her distress, he noted. Even without the ability to scent her, anyone would have picked up on the way she would sporadically clench her hands into fists, or sigh deeply.

"Stop worrying so much," he whispered into her ear, chuckling when she jumped a little.

"It's hard not to," she responded after a moment's time.

He combed his fingers through her hair, grumbling back, "I know… but there's no use getting yourself all worked up about something that has yet to happen. How does that saying go… the one with the bridge?"

Kagome smiled crookedly, pulling her knees to her chest as she replied, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

Kagome paused, staring out across the horizon, where the sun lingered just over the hills. It blazed a radiant vermillion shade, and she recalled an old saying her mother had once told her.

'_Red sun at night, sailor's delight; red in the morning, sailors take warning…'_

So… that meant that tomorrow's weather would be fair. At least she had that to look forward to.

Her mother… Kagome wondered if she would ever see her again.

Upon her last trip home, she had said her precautionary goodbyes, explaining that she would not be coming back until the task of finishing the jewel was complete. She had not let them know of the coming danger, telling them instead that she was not certain the well would remain open once they had acquired the final shard.

She felt guilty, having lied to her family like that, yet at the same time, she knew it was best. If hers fears were realized, and she died in the final battle… she didn't want her family to mourn over her. At least this way they would be content, thinking she was safe and happy in the feudal era with Inuyasha.

Kagome placed a hand over her portion of the Shikon, the small, half-orb growing warm beneath her touch. She had long ago ceased wearing it as a necklace, deciding the thin glass bottle was not sufficient enough protection. Now she carried it in a small pouch in her pant pocket, the string of which was tied to her belt loop.

Skirts had also been abandoned some time ago, after one-too many incidents leading to her undergarments being exposed at inappropriate times. The last thing she wanted was to give someone like Naraku a free peek at her panties.

She shuddered at the thought.

In place of a skirt she wore jeans, shorts, cargo pants… anything that had pockets. Of course she was slowly running out of things to wear. Her tussles with youkai often left her clothing in tatters, and a third of the time they were not salvageable. Soon she would have to settle for the apparel from this era… though the idea of a kimono was highly unappealing.

She did not like the constricted feeling that came with the traditional attire, preferring garments that allowed her movement. Perhaps she would acquire something like Sango's uniform… or even a pair of loose traveling pants… One thing was for certain, she refused to wear the traditional miko garb. That path brought back innumerable unwelcome memories, and she did not intend to travel down it again.

She and Inuyasha had come together, though the journey had been a treacherous one. She did not wish to open old wounds or set them back at all. He loved her, she knew, even though he had yet to say it. She simply didn't want to do anything that might rattle their blossoming, delicate relationship.

Kagome retrieved the pouch from her pocket, dumping its contents into her palm. She stared thoughtfully down at the small shape cradled in her hand, wondering to herself over how something so tiny and seemingly infinitesimal could cause so much upset.

The meager little jewel had turned the lives of many completely upside down, and she silently cursed the Shikon for its unholy influence on people. She knew it had not been intended for the relic to be the cause of so much distress, but the fact remained. Until it was disposed of properly, the Shikon-no-Tama would continue to pose a threat to humans and demons alike.

The minds of some were fickle and easily manipulated. The tiny pink sphere offered them their deepest desire, a lure that almost no man could resist. Even the most holy of beings could turn to the darkness at the promise of its power, beguiled and hypnotized by notions of becoming stronger, smarter, better in every aspect.

That was why it needed to be disposed of. As guiltless as it was, the Tama was a menace, the power that resided within its depths far too great for the likes of mortals. It was their duty to see that it was erased from existence, so that it could no longer influence the denizens of Earth and blacken the souls of all those who fell under its spell.

By the gods, she would give her very last breath to ensure that it was forever banished from this realm… it was the least she could do for humanity. She had been charged with the fate of the future, and she refused to let chaos befall the innocents of the world.

Kagome clenched her fingers around it once before sliding it back into the pouch and slipping it into her pocket. She felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her again, and the young miko twisted her hand into the material of his sleeve, her face buried in the crook of his arm.

Her eyes flitted to the sky one last time before sleep claimed her, capturing sight of the fading vermillion rays that illuminated the silhouette of the horizon.

How many more sunsets would she have the privilege of watching? Kagome wasn't certain, but instead of worrying over it, she simply allowed herself to slip into blissful oblivion. At least she knew that she would have one more sunrise to look forward to, while held in the safe, comforting circle of her hanyou's arms.

**You're going to like the following chapter.**

**Next one will be up shortly… R&R please!**


	4. Amaranth

**Chapter four, here for your delight! Hope you enjoy… oh, and by the way, it gets a bit zingy in the chapter. Nothing major, just a bit of fluffy citrus.**

**I don't own Inuyasha; all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_**Amaranth**_

"Tonight," she observed quietly as Inuyasha came to stand next to her.

He grunted his affirmation, his body tense as he paused at her side. There were a mere few hours separating them from the final confrontation. It was not something that had been proven, it was merely something that all of them seemed to sense.

"Shippou is safe?" Kagome asked softly, holding back tears at the memory of saying goodbye to her beloved kit.

Inuyasha nodded, responding, "Sesshomaru complied… he is with Rin now. He'll be protected."

She was glad. Kagome knew that the safest place for the boy was at the Western Fortress, under the watchful eye of Sesshomaru's guards.

The recollection of his brilliant emerald eyes filling with tears was one she had a hard time with. He had insisted on joining them in battle, stating that he needed to protect his mommy. She had refused. There was no way she would allow one so young to endanger himself for her sake. His life was only just beginning… she would not allow him to put himself in jeopardy.

"I still can't believe it's time. It seems like only yesterday that I freed you from the Goshinboku."

"I know… but we can't change anything. It's our job to make sure this ends, and its better that it happens now than later. Fewer lives will be lost." Inuyasha glanced over at his lovely companion, noticing the way her vivid eyes stared anxiously at the old, wooden structure in the center of the glade.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired curiously, wanting to know what was going on behind those mesmerizing orbs.

"Just reminiscing," she admitted, "I needed to feel that sense of nostalgia one last time… just in case."

He tipped his head in understanding, having gone to gaze at the God Tree only minutes ago. This was it, their last few hours as shard hunters. After the battle was done they would either be heroes, who would live on forever in history… or mere names that would eventually be lost to the ages; just another handful of people who had attempted to end the evil hanyou's reign and failed.

Either way, this was probably the last moment he would have alone with Kagome before the battle ensued. His amber hued eyes traveled over the profile of her face, from her swimming chocolate depths over a small, feminine nose and full, amaranth lips.

She turned and caught his gaze, her eyes unwavering as they bore straight into his soul.

Inuyasha gulped in a breath of air, his hands shaking as he held her gaze. She was so utterly beautiful, so perfect and pristine. He felt fire ignite in his veins, snaking along his body as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth and bit down.

A pretty blush stained her cheeks, though she still did not look away.

Inuyasha took another deep breath and stepped closer, his hands sliding up her arm and into her hair. "Kagome," he began somewhat shakily. He wasn't certain how to explain his actions… of even if he could. Was there any way of explaining what he felt?

No… he decided it would be better to show her.

His lips were hot and demanding, urgent as they smothered hers in a powerful kiss.

She smiled against his mouth, angling her head so that she had better access to the warm depths hidden just behind masculine lips.

She knew was his message had been. They only had so much time left… and he wanted to take that time and do something with her he had yet to do… something the both of them had wanted for some time. Of course it was not the most ideal location or moment, but they were not certain they would have this chance again. She complied gladly.

Her arms lifted from her sides to wrap around his shoulders, and his fell to her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Their kisses were slow and hot, tongues sliding intricately over one another between panting moans and whispered names.

Her fingers slid under the collar of his robe, pushing aside layers to find skin. His flesh was as feverish as his mouth, burning and longing for attention. Her hands pushed the garbs from his shoulders, and his own hands mimicked hers.

Article by article they stripped one another, until both stood bare in the afternoon sun.

Kagome admired his well defined body, tanned muscle riddled with scars. Several of these she could place, but just as many were unknown to her. She had bandaged and sewn many of those wounds, and her hands caressed them again, one by one, recalling the adventures she had shared with him.

Her fleeting touches were maddening, her fingers soft and agile as they skimmed over his body, tracing scars and muscle indentations.

He lifted a claw tipped hand to palm one of her pert breasts, weighing it appreciatively before moving on to the next. She was glorious, every inch of her soft, body calling to him like a siren's song. His fingers wandered, memorizing her dips and swells, lovingly stroking feminine muscle and lithe, shapely limbs.

He kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her to lower her to the grass. Carefully he moved above her, shifting his weight to his elbows as golden eyes bore down into swimming brown ones.

Their looks said it all. The silent plea for permission, and the knowing, affirmative gaze that followed it.

Kagome gasped as sensation overwhelmed her. His nips, licks, strokes… all of them driving her to madness. The contours of their body molded flawlessly, and she felt as though they were a single entity, two pieces to a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

And then he was filling her, stretching her to accommodate him. The motion was deep and swift, the penetration painful, but easily overlooked by the accompanying pleasure - the rightness of the moment. They moved together in the grass, their voices filling the air with sighs and moans, grunts and hissed words of pleasure. Slowly the pressure within them built, escalating into something magnificent and indescribable.

Kagome gripped her head, her mind swimming with delight as passion overrode all other senses. She gripped her lover closer, groaning his name as her world shook. So close… she was so close to completion.

Inuyasha surged forward faster, the feeling of his miko's body nothing short of exquisite. She moved beneath him with such graceful precision, mirroring his motions as though they shared a mind. She parted her moist lips, her voice breathy and hot against his face as she called out to him. His world exploded in an array of color and sensation, and he centered his gaze solely on the young priestess that shook beneath him.

They reached euphoria together, trembling against one another as time dragged to stop for them. It stretched, seeming to go on forever in one single, seemingly eternal moment of glorious ecstasy.

His tawny eyes locked with her chocolate ones, and he swooped down to reclaim her amaranth lips.

**Only one chapter left! **

**Next one will be up shortly… R&R please!**


	5. Burgundy

**Last chapter is here. Warning, it gets a tad tear jerking in this one.**

**I don't own Inuyasha; all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Burgundy_

It was done. All were silent as Naraku's writhing mass of a body was turned to ash, his pained cry of defeat echoing across the land as his soul was dragged to the depths of hell. The air was still, dark with smoke and slowly dissipating miasma. The soil was damp with blood, the bodies of foes and allies scattered in a mess of gnarled limbs and torn flesh.

Amid the carnage the survivors stood, their faces solemn despite their victory. A slayer and a monk, a fire neko, a wolf prince, and a silver-haired lord… all motionless, all momentarily ignoring the injuries that needed tending.

Each of them stared, without a sound, at the young priestess who clutched almost numbly at her side. They watched as she closed her open palm, fingers curling around air where the Shikon-no-Tama had rested only seconds before. It was gone… _finally_ - purified from existence. She turned to look at each of them, her face pale and stained with blood. Her hair was matted, and her clothing torn, small ribbons of material dancing in the breeze. The young priestess tore her eyes from their worried expressions, scanning the battlefield for the only absent figure.

Her search did not take long, the brilliant red of his attire standing out against the deeper hues. She took a step toward him, slowly making her way through the piles of bodies. Her movements were labored and lethargic, the blood that seeped through her fingers coming more slowly now than it had minutes ago.

She dropped her hand from her waist, knowing that trying to stem the blood flow was pointless; she'd lost too much already. The deep laceration oozed sluggishly, and it dribbled down her thigh to her foot.

Sango moved to run to her, whimpering in despair when she was held back by the priest.

Miroku cradled her to his chest, shaking his head as he whispered, "Nothing can be done; let her go to him."

The violet eyed man looked toward the demon lord, whose usually stoic countenance portrayed something akin to sorrow.

Sesshomaru caught his gaze before looking down to the Sword of Heaven at his hip. It remained silent, not even a flicker of power rising to the surface. There truly was nothing to be done, all was as it was meant to be, it seemed. His dark golden eyes lifted toward the fallen form of his brother, and - deep in his chest - resentment that had been dwindling for some time dissipated completely, replaced with respect and pride.

'Father would be proud.'

The taijiya shook her head in denial, her eyes never leaving the slender form of her sister as she stumbled across the corpse riddled earth. She trembled against her monk, sobbing loudly, "Kagome!"

The miko ignored the voice that called after her, along with Kouga's sorrowful howl - her mind set on one thing and one thing alone. She needed to reach him, needed to hold him and touch him and feel the warmth of his arms yet again. She staggered, dizziness clouding her vision as she grew nearer. Finally her legs, which had been trembling for some time now, gave out, and she fell gracelessly to the mud. Gasping, she began to crawl, closing the distance between them foot by foot.

At last she reached him, heaving a grateful sigh of relief. Pulling herself to his side, she gazed down at his battered form, watching wordlessly as his chest rose and fell shakily.

"Is it done?"

His words were hoarse and garbled, but she understood. She inclined her head, whispering, "The jewel will never hurt another soul."

"And the others?"

"All fine."

He nodded, shifting uncomfortably and lifting a hand to her face. He stroked her cheek, breathing in her magnificent scent. The weight on his heart lifted as he gazed into her endless eyes, and for the first time in his life, Inuyasha knew true peace.

Kagome lowered herself to the ground slowly, her small form curling along the hanyou's larger one. His arms enclosed her in a tender embrace, fingers twining in her hair as he pulled her upper body onto his chest.

He was warm, even now, as the cold air and the clammy hands of death wrapped around them. She listened to the beating of his heart, the gentle rhythm making her sigh. Her eyes drifted shut as she fisted a hand into his robe, still able to pick up his distinct smell through the metallic tang of blood.

Neither of them seemed to notice when it began to rain, awareness having seeped away. What little attentiveness they had left was focused on one another, on the feeling of being together.

"Kagome," Inuyasha rasped, his claws skating across the miko's ear. She looked up at him, pulling her leg over one of his to further entangle them. "I love you."

She smiled softly, stretching to peck him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, only lasting a few fleeting seconds. She had known for some time, understanding that he would say the words eventually.

The rain came down harder.

She curled in closer to his fading heat, tucking her head under his chin and placing another small kiss along his throat. "I love you too, Inuyasha. Together… from this day into eternity."

That was how they died, bathed in burgundy with smiles on their faces. They ascended together, knowing with certainty that – though their bodies would fade into the earth – their story would go on forever.

_Fin_

**Well, that's all she wrote for this one. Sorry, if you were disappointed with the ending, but I did state that there was a character death in this… I have cheerier ones in the works, and if you haven't read it yet, I do have a happy Inuyasha/Kagome oneshot called 'First Aid'. Give it a try.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
